1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiator supports for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a magnesium radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a radiator support for a motor vehicle. Typically, the radiator support is made of stamped steel. The radiator support has separate components attached thereto. These components include a brace for a hood latch, a grille opening reinforcement (GOR), brackets for the GOR, and a cover for a radiator opening attached to the radiator support.
Although the above radiator support has worked well, it is desirable to provide a single first front structure for a motor vehicle that is die-cast, injection molded, or cast. It is also desirable to reduce weight, variable cost, and labor, while improving quality and vehicle durability, of a radiator support for a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a radiator support that requires less package space in a vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a multi-functional radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle. The multi-functional radiator support assembly includes a radiator support being made of a first metal material for operative attachment to forward end of the motor vehicle. The first metal material is a die cast metal material. The multi-functional radiator assembly also includes at least one spacer being made of a second metal material different from the first metal material for being disposed between the radiator support and either one of a body and frame of the motor vehicle to resist galvanic corrosion of the radiator support.
One advantage of the present invention is that a multi-functional radiator support assembly is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly is a first front structure for the vehicle that is die-cast, injection molded, or cast. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly combines the function of the radiator support, hood-latch support system, grille opening reinforcement, and several attachment/reinforcement brackets into a single die-cast, injection molded, or cast component. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly uses die-cast magnesium as the material for the structure. A further advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly provides improved dimensional control, reduction of tooled end items, fifty percent to seventy percent weight reduction, reduction of variable cost and labor, while improving lateral/torsional bending modes, and one hundred percent improvement in strength and durability of the vehicle. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly requires less packaging space, enabling reduction of front end overhang and supporting various styling needs, and saves a large amount of weight.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.